1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing device, and more particularly to a photographing device used in cooperation with a handwriting notebook and a note.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a picture photographed by a camera is recorded with a comment attached thereto, the printed picture has hitherto been pasted to a mount so that a comment is written in a margin part of the mount. In the case of a picture photographed by a digital camera, there is a method in which the picture data are taken into a personal computer, etc. so as to be managed by means of the album software, and the like (for example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3087825, etc.).